


跑不掉02

by sashiko_345



Category: all大勋, 丞勋
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-22
Updated: 2019-08-22
Packaged: 2020-09-24 05:53:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20353450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sashiko_345/pseuds/sashiko_345





	跑不掉02

* * *

##  跑不掉了02

_丞 X 勋_

这是因为一个生活的意外，四年后再续的爱情故事。

时间跨度是2015年到2019年。

主丞勋，其他可自行脑补。

* * *

**因为生活和神秘的指引，两个异.端.者在一起了。**

* * *

**3.那天下午到早上的秘密**

范丞丞并不是第一次来敬亭山吧。

他上次莫名其妙出现在魏大勋租住的屋子楼下，是因为他跟爸妈摊牌，他不喜欢女生。 要不是姐姐和妈妈拦着，他怕是要在车上，就要被爸爸翻过前座打死。

“你不喜欢女生你就去喜欢男生？！范丞丞你怎么想的？传出去想让我们范家被嘲笑死吗！不正常！你这是不正常！我看你就是跟老黄家的儿子待久了！你从他身上学到了什么！混酒吧！抽烟！现在还！还昏了头帮我讲你不喜欢女生！侬这个‘港都’！”

范父在上海从商做了十几年，气急了，嘴里都不由自主冒标准的上海话。

“爸爸别生气，今天我们一家人难得去外滩吃饭。就别因为丞丞开的玩笑，闹得不愉快了。”

“你看范丞丞那态度！是在开玩笑吗？你还混娱乐圈！不是更清楚舆论的压力吗！媒体要是知道你弟弟，我儿子不正常！这传出去，我这老脸往那儿搁！”

“脸脸脸！你就知道脸！你嫌我上次去那个破宴席不得体！就给我报班让我学礼仪！你平时不管我，怎么一管起我，就是‘脸脸脸’！我是你儿子！不是你显摆的工具！”

“你！！你这个不孝子！我把你叫到上海来！不是让你学叛逆的！你！”范父越说越生气，就要越过前座，扬起巴掌打范丞丞。

范丞丞当时才17岁，热血正当头。生生挨了一掌，见范父还要揍他，拉开车门就跑了出去。天上打着雷，眼前是密集成帘幕的雨。他沿着街道乱跑，就是要避开身后急促的喇叭声。好不容易看到一个巷子，就跑了进去，谁知道越跑越绕，他都不知道自己在哪儿。跑累了，他就找了一个比较干净的楼道，坐了下来。湿透的衣服贴在身上，湿冷都钻到骨头里面去了。手机进水自动关了机，钱包里的钱也不想用。范丞丞觉得世界上没有比自己更倒霉的人。

范家的家训不就是“有勇气做真正的自己，单独屹立。”*吗？为什么他好不容易正面面对自己性取向的问题，爸爸却不支持他。还一直提“脸脸脸脸”。他范丞丞就是范丞丞，又不是用来显摆家教的工具。大人真讨厌。

他生够了气，耷拉着脑袋，抱着小腿，把头靠在膝盖上。

“好冷。”

也不知道坐了多久，逐渐变小的雨声里，传来踩水的声音。范丞丞抬起沉重的头，看到一个打着透明雨伞的高大男人，拎着一个塑料袋走过来。他走近了，范丞丞从他脸上看到一个浅浅的梨涡。不由自主地，范丞丞心跳有一刹那的停拍。

毛病又犯了。

男人收起伞，从他身边走了上去。范丞丞低下头，抱紧了膝盖。

自从他发现自己不喜欢女生后，就很容易被带有“父亲”感觉的男人吸引。这可能是拜自己那个如同摆设的父亲所赐。他竟然变成了“恋父癖”。他羡慕黄明昊的父亲，对他所做的一切百般包容（即使黄明昊不仅把自己混成了同性恋，还在一家GAY吧做兼职），他也羡慕黄明昊生日的时候，黄父会陪着切蛋糕。

他想着有的没的，越想越伤心。感觉心脏又酸又痛，血液流动过的地方都碎成玻璃块。好痛。范丞丞感觉到难以呼吸，大脑昏昏沉沉的，不能思考。他喘着气，不知不觉靠着楼梯生锈的铁栏杆晕了过去。

等他醒的时候，发现自己全身干爽地躺在大床上。他正紧贴着昨天下午看到的那个打着透明伞的男人。这个男人还伸腿夹住自己。范丞丞红了脸，小小地挣扎了出来。男人似乎睡得很沉。范丞丞把床边的白色薄被子拉上来给他盖的时候，男人也没醒。他收拾好了东西，从钱包里拎出粘在一起的红色纸钞，放在他男人的枕边。过了一会儿，他觉得这种行为有点像“嫖”客，红透了脸，飞快地拎起钱的一角塞回钱包，头也不回地打开门，跑了。

范丞丞也没想到，他那一跑，并不是他和魏大勋的故事结局。相反，他是跑向了魏大勋。

** 4.范丞丞的父亲和母亲**

范丞丞那天起得早，在小屋的沙发上看到了自己满电待机的手机。也不知道男人是做了什么，手机居然是好了。

那一刹那范丞丞心里冒了点小开心。他忽略掉几十个未接电话和短信，看向锁屏上面的时间：周日，六点。

六点是平时起床的时间。

“唉。”十七岁的小男生低头为自己的习惯唉声叹气。

父亲要求他每天六点起床晨跑五分钟，他这个习惯竟是坚持了这么久。无论身体和心多么难受，都会雷打不动的醒来。醒来了，很难再睡着了。

他认命地收拾好东西，从魏大勋家走了出去。偌

大的上海能去哪里呢？范丞丞绕了半天，边想着，居然从蜘蛛网密布一样的巷子里绕了出去。他抬头看着蓝底白字的路牌：“霞飞……弄堂路。上海的巷子，叫弄堂吗？”他转过头看了一眼走出来的石砖路，心情有点复杂地转回头。没想到，看到父亲的车停在马路边上。

父亲把车窗放了下来，看到他站着不动，沉着脸，给他开了副驾驶的门。

范丞丞低着头，慢慢地挪了过去。

“回去再说吧。一晚上的，你姐姐和你妈妈担心死了。她们一查到你的手机定位，就让我出来找你。你手机怎么关机一晚上？”

范丞丞低着头没有说话，默默地绑好了安全带。

“算了，回去再说。”

私人轿车的发动机在脚下震动，车子往后倾了一下，就提速向路口驶去。范丞丞回头看了一眼弄堂的方向，心里提了一口气：如果，能再见到就好了。

回去之后，父亲居然没有动手打他。范丞丞都想好要绝食，或者割腕表示自己的坚决态度。没想到父亲只是看着自己说：“你也十七岁了。作为范家的儿子，应该知道自己以后的路是什么。你姐姐进了娱乐圈，你就要负担起范家的未来。我们范家白手起家，清清白白，在这个社会混了这么久，名誉从来没有损过。你要是敢作出出格的事情……”

范丞丞抿着一张嘴，不耐烦地听父亲讲话。这些话对他一个还没满十八岁的小孩说什么。什么范家的未来，什么是出格的事情。昨晚淋雨的到底是谁。到底是谁“昏头”。说到底还不是在乎“脸面”。

父亲见他听不进去，沉着一张脸，甩手低骂了一句：“孽子！”转身就朝二楼走去。

母亲端着姜茶从厨房走出来，递到范丞丞手里：“你也别怪你父亲。他压力也大。”

“他压力大什么大，我看他在哪些宴会上玩得倒是挺开心！”

母亲摸着范丞丞的头说：“你读书早，从小就比同龄人成熟。怎么会不懂爸爸在担心什么。他担心名誉是一回事，毕竟范家传到他这一代，名誉都是好的。他要是做不好，回家祭祖也不安心。他也担心你。担心你被指指点点，被指着脊梁骨骂。你爸爸做事有时候是挺偏激，但总归，他是你爸爸。”

范丞丞越听，就越感觉自己的嘴被锁死了，无法开口。他自从知道为什么自己不想和女生谈恋爱后，在黄明昊的影响下，就去查了同性恋的资料。知道大家对同性恋的看法都不太好——同性恋在有些时候，居然会被看作是一种“性错罪”，会被处以行政处分或是拉到局子里去劳教……明明，他们这群人，喜欢的人，恰恰不是女人而已啊。

深受震惊的同时，范丞丞也耗费了大量的精力和时间，才面对自己新身份的事实。

那段时间，他陷入了狂欢和恐慌的双重冲击里。他为自己长久以来独特的心动反应找到了理由和归宿，但是他也害怕自己的新身份。

十七岁。再过一年，就不再受《未成年人保护法》的保护了。是一个成熟和懵懂的分水岭。

范丞丞觉得自己非常癫狂的。这种痛苦，非常地挠心。爸爸把他当成一个大人来对待，妈妈和姐姐还把他当成一个小孩来对待。他也觉得自己是个大人了，可以处理自己的事情了。他想得也很多，想得也很深。既然社会还不肯接受，那就把自己藏起来就好了。只要他不说，没有人会知道。

可是这个秘密如此炽热，像是火山的岩浆。范丞丞觉得自己很痛苦，时时刻刻都认为自己要包不住这秘密了。在和朋友的相处当中，他因为思虑过多，时常显得像个小大人，以至于处理矛盾问题来，非常拿手。

母亲感叹他早熟。范丞丞倒觉得自己是什么都不会自己做的小孩了。

这可能就是课本里说的“矫情”吧？

范丞丞叹了口气。

“妈妈，我保证这件事，我只和你们说过。我是不会随随便便告诉别人的。”

母亲单手接过范丞丞手里喝空了的茶杯，捏了捏他的鼻子，心事重重地笑着说：“妈妈知道丞丞是个有分寸的好孩子。这点妈妈很放心。”

“嗯！”

** 5.藏好男朋友·第一次看黄片**

和家里摊了牌后，范丞丞觉得心里轻松了不少。虽然父亲的态度不是太明朗，但至少，家里人都知道他不喜欢女生这件事。他感觉自己身后有了坚实的靠背，对于自己隐藏的身份，少了点慌张和无措。他脸上少了心事，显得未脱稚气的脸更加可爱、阳光。

母亲和姐姐心情因此好了不少，连带着父亲也像融了雪一样。偶尔晚上补习班下课，会绕路接他回家。

范丞丞瞅着家庭气氛缓和了，就答应黄明昊的GAY吧之邀。当然他没告诉家里人，毕竟他们知道了，绝对会不开心。

等到范丞丞真的去了黄明昊兼职的GAY吧，已经是摊牌后的第三个月。

那段时间是五六月份，他忙着收拾心情，加急准备高考，毕竟他也不想自己随便读个大学。他的目标是XX大学。范家家训第一条是做自己才能单独屹立*，第二条就是足够强大才能做自己*。他从小受家里老人教导，深受这些莫名其妙的家规家训熏陶，不知不觉中就成了小时候最讨厌的人——身体力行做到了每条家训。

高考完后，他照着手机地图，找到了在闹区背后的GAY吧——敬亭山。这个酒吧选址很有意思，从地铁口四号口出来，沿着一条不起眼的小路，居然就走到了闹区的身后。

敬亭山在一家早餐店的旁边，店门口的装修配色非常低调，玻璃门前挂着一个花一样的铃铛。拉开门的时候，会引起一串清脆的铃声。

范丞丞刚走进去，穿着保安服的黄明昊就蹦了上来。拉着他坐到吧台上，敲了敲桌子，冲里面的酒保喊：“熊哥！可不可以给我兄弟调一杯长饮酒？他好久没来酒吧，度数不要太高。”

“小贾，这就是你说的学霸兄弟啊？小兄弟，考上啥学校了？”

范丞丞笑了一下，看着银色的调酒器在熊哥手里上下翻飞：“熊哥好。XX大学录取我了。过几周就要去报道军训。所以我打算趁着这段时间，好好地‘浪’一把。”

“浪？”

“熊哥！你落伍了吧！‘浪’就是嗨啊！‘嗨翻天’的‘嗨’啊！”

“你小子！我要给老板举报你上班偷懒！不好好工作！”

“别别别！熊哥！你又不是不知道我家里给我冻卡了！我就等着老板给我发工资！可别再扣我钱了！”

范丞丞接过熊哥递过来的亚历山大*，啜了一口，舔着嘴唇，看向笑嘻嘻的黄明昊：“你怎么没跟我说这事。”

“这有啥，不过就是我真的带男朋友回去。被我爸赶出来了而已。他断我钱，我又不是不能自己挣。”黄明昊眯眼笑着拍范丞丞的肩膀，“这些老头嘴上说着‘可以’，实际上，怎么做，谁知道呢。丞哥，你如果找到了男朋友，可得把他藏好。千万别被家里老头找到。逞心如意的男朋友被吓跑了，可很难再找到了。”

“嗯……”范丞丞皱着脸，半懂不懂看着黄明昊。

  * _**2011年**_

黄明昊比他小一岁。他本来是浙江人，但因为父亲的关系，从小就在上海生活。他是范丞丞认识的朋友里，第一个用上智能手机的人。

范丞丞还记得2011年的春节，他们一家去黄明昊家拜年的时候，黄明昊偷偷拿出新换的iPhone4，跟他分享了一个视频：两个外国男人纠缠在一起，嘴里发出难听的鸭叫。范丞丞看到这个视频的第一眼，脸就飘红。他强作镇定地坐直了身体，掩盖稚嫩下身的反应：“这是两个男人。”

“这当然是两个男人。明眼人都知道。”黄明昊用看白痴一样的眼神看了一眼范丞丞，“但是丞哥，你知道为什么这是两个男人吗？”

“这……两个男人就是两个男人，哪有什么为什么。这要我怎么解释。”

“丞哥！你不觉得两个男人做这种事，不奇怪吗？”

范丞丞翻了个白眼，瘫倒在黄明昊的床上：“这有什么奇怪的。男人和女人做，天经地义。男人和男人做，不也是理所应当的吗？”

“是吗是吗！丞哥你觉得是天经地义和理所应当吗？不愧是初二大哥！用词都这么讲究！”

那一年范丞丞13岁，黄明昊12岁。两个人刚开始发育。因为身处上海，接触到的新事物都是最前沿的。范丞丞家里受的教育虽然比较老式，但也不影响他和新式教育的黄明昊交流对于新事物的想法。

“好好说话！别压我身上！”

“丞哥你放心！我对谁有心思也不可能对你有！我黄明昊对天发誓！”

“黄明昊你电视剧看多了吧！你少看点电视剧！多学习吧！毕竟让自己变强！才是我们该做的。”

“为什么学习就能变强？”黄明昊晃着手里的iphone4，笑着说，“丞哥，谁拥有这个，就是强者啊。”

“我也不知道。”十三岁的范丞丞也不知道为什么读书才能变强。可能是该死的家训在作怪。范丞丞晃了晃脑袋，埋头就和黄明昊两个人看起小黄片来。

白色小本子一样的精致手机，在那一个下午，就给范丞丞打开了新世界的大门。他看完后，抢在黄明昊之前关了空调：“你这空调是不是调得太高了。吹得我都口干冒汗。”

“没有啊，平常我也调这温度。”黄明昊推开窗户，拉开了厚衣服的拉链，把红扑扑的脸探出窗外去吹冷风，“太刺激了。看两个男人做，比看男人和女人做爽太多了。”

范丞丞没有说话，他脑子里面还盘旋着那个身体强壮的外国男人被掐着腰撞击的画面。他舔了舔嘴唇，喉结滑动了一轮，才回应了黄明昊：“嗯。太刺激了。”

* * *

*1：“要有勇气做真正的自己单独屹立，不要想着做别人。”——林语堂语录

“要足够强大，才能做到自己。”——名人名言

*2：亚历山大：白兰地、可可利口酒、鲜奶油三三分，再加以适量的豆蔻粉、冰块。喝起来口感很好。起源于19世纪，为了纪念英国国王爱德华七世与皇后亚历山大的婚礼，而特别调制的酒。


End file.
